


Dream a Little Dream of Me (part 2)

by ArcherDarke



Series: Cassunzel Dream Smut [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NOT related to my other fics except the other cassunzel one, NSFW, Set in Season 1, Smut, being a relentless top, cassandra channelling her moonsandra persona, cassunzel, heres some more smut for the cassunzel crowd, in this fic you'll get, just to be clear its season 1 cassandra with moonsandra's sexy personality, moonsandra knows how to make a woman come let me tell you that, not actually blue hair blue eyes moonsandra, taking good care of Rapunzel's needs, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Rapunzel has another very wet dream about Cassandra but this time there are no interruptions.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Dream Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Dream a Little Dream of Me (part 2)

“Psst, Raps? Hey, wake up, Princess.”

Rapunzel sighed softly and turned her face into the palm against her cheek, the familiar smell of boot polish and iron invading her senses. She opened her eyes to see Cassandra’s head lying just inches away from hers, unruly hair tucked neatly behind her ear in order to keep it from falling across her face. “Cass? What are you…” She closed her eyes to organise her thoughts before opening them again and focusing on the hazel-green of Cassandra’s eyes. “Is this another dream?” She whispered.

Cassandra’s lips quirked up into an amused smile. “It feels real to me, Raps.” She replied, stroking her fingers lightly down the side of Rapunzel’s neck, eliciting a shiver that travelled up and down the length of her spine. She let out a heavy breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding.

“Cass…we shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t what, Princess?” Rapunzel could tell by the tone of Cassandra’s voice and the way her nimble fingers played with the neck of her nightdress that she knew exactly what Rapunzel was talking about.

“Y-you know what!” Rapunzel stammered as Cassandra played with the laces across her breasts, the backs of her fingers brushing against Rapunzel’s taught nipple through the fabric of her nightdress. Another gasp escaped her as her body arched involuntarily towards the touch, seeking more contact.

Cassandra slowly teased the laces apart until they came undone. “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want this, Raps.” She murmured huskily, pressing her palm against the newly bared skin between Rapunzel’s breasts.

Rapunzel squirmed as the urge to press closer, to meld her body to Cassandra’s and give herself over to the arousal bubbling in the pit of her stomach threatened to overwhelm her. “M-maybe we should talk...a-about this?” She felt breathless; the feeling of Cassandra's hand on her skin and the thought of what she might do next overloading her senses.

Cassandra smirked as she slipped her fingers beneath the neck of Rapunzel’s nightdress and pushed it slowly down over one shoulder. “What do you want to talk about, hmm? Do you want me to describe all the things I want to do to you? I don’t think you could handle it, Blondie.” She chuckled wickedly before bowing her head to Rapunzel’s chest.

Rapunzel had to stifle an undignified moan when she felt Cassandra trail a wet path from the centre of her chest to the tip of her chin with her tongue, gently pulling at Rapunzel’s hair to angle her head back and grant Cassandra access to the smooth skin of her neck. “Oh...oh God...” She groaned, her mind racing through visions of all the possible things Cassandra might do to her. She clenched the front of Cassandra’s shirt in her fists, knuckles whitened by the tight grip.

“Oh, Raps,” Cassandra chuckled, “do you really want to resist this?” Cassandra’s hand had disappeared beneath the covers and Rapunzel shuddered when she felt it press against her thigh and slowly slide up, taking the hem of her nightdress with it. “Don’t you want me to touch you again?” Cassandra’s fingers slipped beneath the edge of Rapunzel’s panties and cupped the firm mound of an ass-cheek beneath the fabric. “Don’t you want to feel me inside you?”

The squeeze that followed was only light, but it made Rapunzel's hips jerk forward as though she’d been stung. She groaned again as another wave of pure arousal washed through her, battering the flimsy dam of restraint she was trying desperately to keep intact.

Cassandra propped herself up on her elbow then so that she was leaning over Rapunzel. She pushed a strong thigh between Rapunzel’s legs and Rapunzel let her, her mind hazy but her body ready and willing to open up to Cassandra’s touch. Just the slightest pressure against her centre was enough to make her head spin and her body tremble.

“What do you want, Princess?” Cassandra gazed down at her, a lazy but cocky smile on her lips. “What do you really want?”

Rapunzel closed her eyes to think but considering the way her body was aching with need, the decision had already been made. She grasped the back of Cassandra’s neck and pulled her down until they were forehead to forehead. “I want _you_.” She breathed, a sense of peace settling over her mind now that she’d finally admitted it. She kept her gaze steady on Cass'. “I want you to touch me, Cass. I want you inside me...”

One corner of Cassandra's lips curved up in a smug smile and then she lowered her head and kissed Rapunzel hard, simultaneously pressing her thigh up into Rapunzel’s centre and squeezing her ass hard to send a shock of pleasure reverberating around her body. Rapunzel moaned loud into the kiss, arms wrapped tight around Cassandra’s neck to hold her there why she took her fill of Rapunzel’s mouth. She nipped and sucked and ran her tongue deliciously over Rapunzel’s lips, until Rapunzel had to reluctantly pull away for air.

Cassandra didn’t seem to need air, though, as her kisses continued down the side of Rapunzel’s neck to the pale shoulder she had exposed earlier. Again she pressed her thigh upwards to tease Rapunzel into crying out, chuckling with villainous intent against Rapunzel’s skin when she did.

Rapunzel didn’t care. Everything that Cassandra did, every move she made, pushed her closer to the point of no return. She groaned when Cassandra finally pulled away from her and sat up, smug smile still firmly in place. She ran a hand slowly down Rapunzel’s quivering stomach, over the thin fabric of her nightdress, then back up again to where the laces across her breasts lay in disarray. With an evil grin, she grabbed the nightdress in both hands and tore it down the centre as if it was nothing more than a sheet of flimsy paper.

Rapunzel gasped as her naked body was exposed to Cassandra’s sight, her green eyes gleamed like a cat who had finally cornered a particularly tantalising mouse.

“You’re so perfect, Raps.” Cassandra purred, callused hands sliding over Rapunzel’s breasts and down her sides to her hips, before she pulled them away to grasp her own shirt and pull it over her head, revealing a spectacular view of her toned upper body. She threw the shirt aside without taking her eyes off Rapunzel, her piercing gaze almost as effective as her hands were at bringing Rapunzel’s body alive. When Cassandra’s hands returned to her skin, however, she knew for sure which she preferred.

Confident fingers curled around the hem of Rapunzel’s panties and tugged them down until they were off and discarded along with Cassandra’s shirt. Cassandra wasted no time in crawling over her then, fitting her hips snugly between Rapunzel’s thighs and lowering her body until they were breast to breast. Rapunzel was content to stay like this for a while, the skin-to-skin contact like a balm to her soul, but then Cassandra grinned and rolled her hips just slightly, and Rapunzel felt the seam of her trousers slide between the folds of her sex. Her body reacted accordingly. She threw her head back and cried out as a shockwave of pleasure rippled through her, causing her hips to surge up against Cassandra’s, wanting more. 

“You like that, huh?” Cassandra chuckled huskily, hands caressing Rapunzel’s sides almost lovingly. “You like it when I do this?” She rolled her hips again, with a little more force, and the rough seam raked torturously over Rapunzel’s clit.

“Y-yes!” Rapunzel ground out through heavy breaths. Cassandra had barely even touched her where it really mattered and yet she felt as though she might explode into a million tiny little pieces at any moment. “D-do it again.” She whispered breathily.

“Yes, _your Highness_.” The honorific sounded more like a taunt as it dripped from Cassandra’s full red lips, but Rapunzel didn’t have the presence of mind to care. Cassandra had lifted herself up on well-defined arms and was looking down at her as though she knew that Rapunzel was powerless to resist her, that Rapunzel wanted this so bad that she felt as if she would come apart if Cassandra didn’t touch her soon. When Cassandra began to rock slowly against her, she almost did.

It wasn’t fast enough or hard enough to send her over the edge, and Rapunzel was certain that was by Cassandra’s design. The Warrior seemed to be in no hurry despite how ragged Rapunzel’s breaths had become or how much she trembled under the strain of her arousal. The sight of Cassandra’s body undulating against her, hard stomach rolling with the fluid movement, only excited her further.

She was so close that she couldn’t stop a whimper escaping when Cassandra slowed her hips to a stop and pulled away. Cool air immediately invaded the wet heat between her legs and she groaned, able to feel just how wet she was without needing to touch herself.

“C-Cass,” She stuttered, “w-what are you doing? I need-”

“I know, Princess, I know.” Cassandra chuckled, lips trailing a line down the centre of Rapunzel’s stomach. “I know what you need…” Her lips travelled lower, grazing through the curls at the apex of her thighs. “You need me to touch you, right?” She wrapped a strong arm around Rapunzel’s hip, hand coming to rest just above Rapunzel’s sex.

“Y-yes! Please!” Rapunzel’s face was flushed with colour. She no longer had any restraint left. She wanted, _needed_ release and she wasn’t above begging to get it.

Cassandra parted Rapunzel’s folds with her fingers, opening her up to find the slick pearl within. “You want me _inside_ you, right?” She asked, hot breath ghosting over the silky flesh just inches from her smirking lips.

“C-Cass! Please!”

“Okay, Princess.” Cassandra finally relented, and Rapunzel sighed in relief.

Her relief was short lived, however, as Cassandra closed her mouth around her aching clit and slipped her fingers deep inside her sex without preamble. Rapunzel’s body convulsed at the unexpected onslaught of pleasure and she bucked against Cassandra’s mouth involuntarily. Cassandra held her steady with the arm around her hip, but her mouth and fingers continued their dance, tongue flicking and swiping the engorged nerves under her mouth and fingers curling inside Rapunzel and stroking her inner walls like she knew exactly what she was doing.

Unable to stop herself, Rapunzel buried her fingers into the thick black waves of Cassandra’s hair, just needing something to hold onto as her vision blurred and something inside her snapped and began to unravel. When she came, she came hard, thrashing and moaning so loud that she had to turn her head into her pillow in order to muffle the sounds of phenomenal pleasure. 

Cassandra pushed her right until the very end, not letting up until the very last drop of her orgasm had been thoroughly wrung out.

Rapunzel threw an arm across her eyes, panting hard as she came down from the high. An incredulous giggle burst from her mouth, feeling giddy now that it was all over and she could think clearly again. She lowered her arm with a satisfied smile. “Cass, that was-” She stopped when she realised that Cassandra was no longer there. “Cass?” Rapunzel sat up, looking around her room in confusion. It was then that she noticed she was still fully clothed, her nightdress completely intact, the laces tied in a perfect bow upon her chest.

She lay back against her pillows and stared unseeingly into the darkness surrounding her. 

_Just another midnight dream,_ she sighed.


End file.
